NFLRZ: Urban Legends of the Core
by Rushstar32
Summary: (I only own my OC) The Guardians take turn telling Urban legends around the fire. (Beware for horror, fear and a great way to start off the Halloween month)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone and HAPPY HALLOWEEN! For the 'Endgame' Series, we bring to you tales told by the Guardians on the many Urban Legends of the world (Some made by us). However a disclaimer. These are Urban legends so some belong to their original origins. Also, there will be scenes of discomfort, horror and fear. Viewer Discretion is Highly advised. **

**For those who will be joining us, enjoy and stay safe.**

* * *

NFL Rush Zone: Urban Legends of the Core

_Rain fell fast and hard as a bolt of lightning lighted up the stormy night sky. Not a single soul was out. Fortunately, the Guardians were safe inside around a nice fire. Everyone was in their pajamas._

Troy: *_Whistles_* Boy, when the weather man said it was going to be a down pour he wasn't joking.

Jessica: *_Holding a stuff seal (Rover)_* I just glad it's not on Halloween. I don't want to get all wet celebrating it.

Marty: My thoughts exactly.

_Troy went and sat back down with the others._

Joseph: It is pretty spooky out too.

Ish: Yeah, I feel like one of those horror movie killers are watching us out there.

Jessica: *_Scared_* Not helping Ish.

Ash: But yes, I feel like that too.

Jack: I could be worse...trust me, we could be in a cabin in the middle of nowhere.

Juniper: Jack's right.

_Jessica whimpered a bit._

Kristie: You okay?

Jessica: I-I'm not much of a horror fan, I like urban legends and such but...

Ricky: What, you really think Jason Forhese is out there stacking us.

Jessica: Please no...

_That one line made Joseph had a light bulb in his head._

Arron: I don't think we should play video games tonight.

Troy: Really, why?

Dean: Well i for one don't want to get electrocuted.

Jack: You got any other ideas on what we should do during this storm?

Troy: How about some scares stories.

Joseph: I have a better idea.

_The others turn to him_

Joseph: How about some Urban Legends

Layla: Urban Legends?

Joseph: *_Nods_* We each take turns telling one that we have heard of.

Jack: *_Smirks_* Heh...I like that idea, I already got one too.

Tua: Guess Jack is going first.

_Jack smile grew._

Jack: This is the tale of the Windegos...

_To Be continued._


	2. Chapter 2 Jack's Story

**'Jack's Story; Legend of the Windegos' is by Death Fury. Make sure to check him out after you read :)**

* * *

Jack's Story: Legend of the Windego

_It was my friend Kaden's birthday party about a month ago and, I must say, it was pretty fun. My three friends—Enrique, Cody, Ean and I went over to his party at his house._

_We went there on a Friday and stayed over for the night. We played video games, ate cake and, best of all, drank a crap ton of soda. This fun ensued until three o'clock in the morning, when his dad finally told us to lie down and fall asleep. We did the first thing, but not the second. We got some sleeping bags out, and just talked for another hour or so. We joked around, talked about some stuff, and then the topic of the Wendigo came up._

_The Wendigo is a cannibal demon of Native American mythology that I wrote a short, scary story about in my Creative Writing class in school. I let my friends read the story the day before, and they said it was scary. But I figured they were more scared by the picture on the cover page than the actual story._

_The picture sure was frightening. It showed the portrait of a Wendigo: the skull-like head of a deer placed on a human-like, bipedal body, with long, narrow arms and fingers, and crouching, long legs with hooves like a horse. The body looked like it was rotting away, as if the Wendigo was a corpse. It had blood dripping from its long, sharp teeth._

_Enrique loved the fact that the Wendigo scared Cody and Kaden so much, he basically teased them in the black of night that it was coming to possess them, turning them into cannibalistic spirits._

"Shut up!" they would tell Enrique. "Seriously, shut up!"

"What, are you scared?" he would taunt at them.

_I thought the entire thing was really funny, as, of course, there was no such thing as the Wendigo. But I could tell that they were getting even more afraid. Once, Kaden looked at a window without the blinds over it and thought that the Wendigo would stare at him through the window. He was too scared to actually get up and shut the blinds, though, so I did._

_Enrique continued to tease them. He got out his laptop and Googled images of the Wendigo. Then he went on the Wikipedia page for the Wendigo. He read aloud, "All cultures in which the Wendigo myth appeared shared the belief that human beings could turn into Wendigos if they ever resorted to cannibalism or, alternatively, become possessed by the demonic spirit of a Wendigo, often in a dream."_

Ean: What's a demonic spirit?" _Ean asked, watching the taunting unfold._

_Enrique Googled it. He found out that a demonic spirit is like a ghost, except it can possess your body and have control over all of your actions. He also found out that if you say a demon's name out loud, you have summoned it. You have made it its duty to possess you._

Enrique: Well, if that's true," _Enrique said_, "Wendigo, Wendigo, Wendigo, Wendigo, WENDIGO! Come get me Wendigo!"

Cody and Kaden: Enrique, shut up! _Cody and Kaden said, both of them on the verge of throwing something at his face._

I interjected,

Jack: You guys, the Wendigo is fake. Now shut up and go to sleep.

Enrique: Whatever. I'm tired anyway.

_Enrique said as he yawned._

_And we fell asleep._

* * *

_Joseph looked pale as he held Kristie hand a bit._

Kristie: You okay?

_Everyone turned to him_

Joseph: Y-Yeah, p-perfectly fine. C-Continue...

* * *

_The next morning, I woke up and went to the bathroom. Nobody was up, yet. I decided I would eat some cake from yesterday for breakfast. I went to the fridge and got some. As soon as I turned around, I let out a frightened screech. Enrique was up and was in my face._

Jack: Whoa, you scared me there,

_I said._

_No response. He just gave a face; a chilling face. His eyes were sunken in, and he gave me a non-smiling, wide-eyed, pale look._

_I sat down at the table and ate the cake. Soon, Ean, Cody and Kaden got up._

_A few hours later, my mom picked me up and I went home._

_That night, I went to bed afraid of the Wendigo. I remembered what Enrique said, and I became increasingly more and more frightened. Eventually, I gained enough confidence to finally just sit up in my bed and say, "_

Jack: It doesn't exist so I'm going to say its name: WENDIGO!

_A few seconds passed. See Taylor, there is no Wendigo, I told myself. Then I heard a scratching noise at my bedroom door. It started out barely audible, before it became louder and louder and louder. Oh, God! Oh, God! What have I done? The scratching noise was so loud, I thought that it was going to break down my door, whatever it was._

_Finally, I got out of my bed and approached my door. As I started walking towards it, the scratching got louder and louder. My hand, inches away from the knob, was hesitant to open the door. From the time my hand was inches away to when I finally opened the door felt like an eternity. I twisted the knob slowly and slammed the door open. And I didn't see anything. I heard a barking noise, and I looked down and saw my bulldog, Fat Chops._

_Relieved, I let the dog into my room._

_On Monday, I returned to school. My school is a charter school that has a dress code, and on that particular day, I received a detention for forgetting to wear my belt. The next day I had soccer practice, so I knew that I had to serve it that day._

_The day went on normally, but at three o'clock, I had to go to Mrs. Foster's room to serve my detention. I was the only one in the room with her. After a few minutes, she told me that she had to go somewhere really quick._

_I said._

_About a minute later, I saw Enrique outside the door and he came in._

"What's up?!" I said, glad that he was there.

_He looked at me with the same pale face he had given me earlier, with his sunken-in eyes and neutral expression._

"Are you okay, dude?" I said.

_No response._

"Hello?"

_He got up and went into the corner of the room, and just sat there._

Jack: Enrique,

_I said, growing more uneasy. _

Jack: "Ennnnrrrriiiiiiiiiiiqqqquuuuuee…"

_I repeated. _

Jack: "ENRIQUE! Dude, you are starting to scare me!"

_All of a sudden, he put his face up at the ceiling and started to transform into a hideous, pale-skinned, jagged-toothed creature. Afraid, I started slowly moving backwards._

* * *

_At this point Joseph was trembleing._

Jack: Dude, are you sure your okay?

_Joseph nodded._

* * *

_He was possessed by the Wendigo._

_I broke the window in the classroom and ran out of there. Next to the school were some trees that I thought I could hide in. I ran probably a hundred feet to get into the trees. As soon as I got into the foliage, I hid behind a tree trunk that was wider than me. I was afraid to look back at the school. But slowly, I turned my head backwards. I was hesitant to, but I wanted to see if he was still following me. As soon as my eyes were facing towards the school, I was face-to-face with the demon._

_I ran further into the trees. They were covering up the sun, so it got darker. The air was very humid, yet cool breezes came by. Eventually, I think I lost him. It felt like I had been running from the demon for hours. Sure enough, I looked at my watch and it was already seven o'clock. Even though I had lost my pursuer, I still bit my fingernails in terror. Finally, I got out of the forest._

_The trees led me to a road, lit with one streetlight. The road only had a few houses on it. I started walking down the road, looking down. When I raised my head, I saw, under the streetlight, my bulldog, Fat Chops._

_Joseph sighed in relief, which did not go unnoticed by the others._

_I ran to her and started petting her. _

Jack: "Who's a good girl? You are, yes you are!"

_I said in a baby voice. _

Jack: "What are you doing down here, Fat Chops? Huh, what are you doing?"

_She started whimpering. I looked behind me, thinking that maybe she was whimpering because of something out of my field of vision. I was hesitant to look back, but I slowly turned my head and saw… nothing._

Jack: "Oh, it's okay, girl,"

_I reassured her._

_I started walking down the road, as Fat Chops followed, and as I started getting further away from the streetlight, it got darker and darker. Eventually, I saw another streetlight. Still, I kept on walking and saw another light further down. Finally, I passed five of these posts and, underneath the light, looked at the time on my watch. It was nine o'clock. I had been on that road for two hours._

_I started running, in a hurry, and looked behind me. Fat Chops was nowhere to be seen. So, I started running back, looking for my dog. _

Jack: "Fat Chops!"

_I would call out. _

Jack: "Fat Chops!"

_As I went under another streetlight, I looked at my watch. It was twelve o'clock. That seemingly short period of time was three hours. I went up to the light pole and saw a missing poster… for me. Past the streetlights, I looked at the house in front of it. It looked exactly like the houses I saw before. Dazed, I started running as fast as I could. I got to the next streetlight, checked the time and saw it was one in the morning, even though it felt like five seconds had passed. I ran further, and eventually the streetlights came closer and closer together. I looked down at my watch. Each minute passed in a fraction of a second. Finally, my clock read, "3:00 AM," and stopped._

_It was the devil's hour._

_Suddenly, I tripped on something and fell in the street. As I regained my footing, I looked down the street and saw a pair of very tall legs. As I looked up, I saw them connect to a skeleton-like body with long arms and slender fingers. And on top of that body, the skull-like head of a deer._

"Come here,"-

_**ENTERTHERUSHZONE!**_

* * *

_A blast startle everyone as the fire was hit. They turned to see Joseph in his Guardian form, his blast aimed toward the fire place._

Jessica: *_Startled/confused_* Joseph what the dickens!?

Joseph: S-Sorry...*_Powers down_*

Tua: You okay?

Joseph: I just...i am really scared of demons and the guardian...feels stronger against them...Maybe I should of left the room. S-Sorry.

Jack:It's alright.

_Joseph nodded and left the room._

* * *

?: "Come here,"

_it said in a raspy, devilish voice._

_My body froze. And it started coming closer and closer and closer. It was right in my face, but then I regained my muscle movement. I fell back to the pavement, closed my eyes, and just hoped I would make it out alive._

_As soon as I opened them, it was morning and I walked back to my house. And my mom sure was happy to see me._

Mom: "Taylor, we missed you so much! Where have you been?"

_she said, as I walked in. It was hard to tell her the story about what happened, so I didn't. _

Mom: "Do you know where Enrique is? He's been missing, too,"

_she told me._

_I simply nodded sideways._

_They never did find Enrique. Nobody knows what happened to him. But I do._

_The Wendigo hasn't quit, either. At night, I constantly hear a whispering in my ear. My window gets knocked on. I have nightmares about it. But before it can possess me in my dreams, I always wake up. I always fight for my body. Well, I'm not going to fight for it tonight. I'm done dealing with the Wendigo__._

* * *

_Everyone shuddered at that._

Marty: That is creepy.

Juniper: I heard that people become windego's because they ate the flesh of humans

Jessica: D-Do you think Enrique became a windego?

Jack: No one knows...*_To Joseph_* You can come back now.

_Joseph walked back into the room and sat down._

Joseph: Sorry again for that.

Ash: It's alright, we all have something we fear...I actually have one too. Linda told me about it that when she just a little girl, it happened to one of her classmates..and she wasn't the only case. It's called, 'Sesame Seeds'...

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**Thank you so much Death Fury for your story :)!**


	3. Chapter 3 Ash's Story

**Warning: This story contains a horrifying scene. Those with Trypophobia, if you wish to skip this story and to the next you may. As for those who wish to continue on, read discretion is advised.**

* * *

Ash's Story: Sesame Seeds

_Back at Linda's childhood home, there was a girl she was friends with name Mary-Ann. She was insecure about everything, but mostly her body. One day, they had an assignment to look up and write an essay on different product used around the world that replaces what we have here._

Sally: "Linda, what did you get?"

Young Linda: "I got Soaps. You?"

Sally: "I got art supplies...Oh! here comes Mary-Ann!"

_Mary Ann walked slowly over._

Young Linda: "Mary, what did you get?"

Mary-Ann: "B-Beauty products."

Sally: "Lucky, you got an easy one!"

Young Linda: "Hey, why don't we check out the Library before we leave for home. We might find something there."

Sally: "Great idea!"

_So they spent the rest of their time at the school library. While Linda and Sally found many things for their project, Mary-Ann sat away, worrying and asking why she got the items._

Mary-Ann: "Beauty products...why did it be something I lack, especially in skin."

* * *

Troy: Okay, anyone got a chill from that line.

_The others nodded in agreement._

Tua:I got a bad vibe from that line right there.

Layla: Why do i get the feeling the worst is about to begin.

Ash: Cause it does.

* * *

_As Mary-Ann flipped through the pages of a Korea book, she stopped when this one particular page caught her attention._

Mary Ann: "A treatment for smooth and silky skin: Mix sesame seeds in water and bathe in it for a couple of hours. *_Her eyes sparkled_* This is perfect! I can be beautiful!"

_After she departed from Linda and Sally, she bought a bag of sesame seeds and ran straight home. Her parent were working late that night so she started the tub, poured the seeds and jumped in._

Mary-Ann: "Now I can be beautiful."

* * *

Marty: I'm starting to get uncomfortable.

Jack: I am too to be honest.

Ish: What happened next?

* * *

_Hours later, Linda came over to drop off a book she saw for Mary Ann she thought would help her with her paper. Her parents drove in as they saw her._

Mary Ann's Mother: "Why Linda! What brings you here?"

Young Linda: "Hello Mrs. Sanchestie, I came to drop a book off for Mary-Ann to help her with her paper."

Mary Ann's Father: "Why how thoughtful of you. Why don't you come it."

_They walked in only to find the house silent, a uncomfortable feeling of fear lofted over them._

Mary Ann's Mother: "MARY ANN?"

Mary Ann's Father: "MARY ANN WE'RE HOME! AND LINDA IS HERE!"

Young Linda: "Maybe she's upstairs."

_They climb the stairs to find the bathroom door closed and the light on._

Mary Ann Mother: "Mary Ann...sweetie?"

Mary Ann Father: "Sweetie, are you okay in their?"

_They heard mumbling behind the door...the slowly opened the door._

_Mary Ann's Mother screamed in horror and her father paled. Linda came out from behind them and she was horrified with what she saw. Mary Ann had sesame seeds embedded in her pores, blood seeping out and a crazy smile was on her face. _

* * *

Ricky:*_Horror_* NOPE! NOPE NOPE!

_Everyone had a look of horror and uncomfortableness on their faces. Jessica held rover close to her in horror._

Jack: Okay...that's terrifying.

Kristie: They were embedded in her- *_Shivers_* No thank you.

Ish: Just thinking about it, i just can't get that feeling out.

Layla: I don't want to think about it.

Jessica: What about Mary Ann?

Ash: She was taking to the hospital and then the psychiatrist ward to help with her insecurities and trauma. Linda never saw her again but she remember her last words.

Tua: Which were-

Ash: 'See, I'm beautiful now.'

_Everyone was silent._

Ash: She isn't the only one to say that. There have been countless other cases on this including where the treatment originated from.

Marty: Mine too! There have been cases on this as well, i heard some of the students talk about it. It's a classic as well and it just happened a few months ago, it's called 'Bloody Mary'

_**To Be Continued...**_


	4. Chapter 4 Marty's Story

Marty's Story

_One stormy night a group of students were studying together for a project at their school._

Robin: "I think we're almost done."

April: "Thank goodness. But i guess we weren't able to get done before the storm."

Catherine: "It's alright, you guys can stay here and we can play some games to pass the time. I even found this game we can play later tonight if it continues to storm."

Robin: "Thank you Catherine!"

* * *

Jack: Robin, April and Catherine...where have i heard those names from.

Juniper: i think I heard of them too.

Marty: You'll see-

_Marty saw Jessica holding on to him._

Jessica: *_Blushes a bit_* I- I think it would be best if I hold on to you for the rest of these stories i-if that's alright.

_Marty smiled as he blushed as well._

* * *

_As promised when they got done they played games, however Robin and April felt apprehensive as the night drag on. When it was close to midnight, Catherine turned off all the lights and lighted candles._

Robin: "Catherine, what are you doing?"

Catherine: "It's a part of the game I found."

_She led them to a bedroom with a large mirror and handed them a piece of paper._

Catherine: "Okay, here are the rules. You stare into the mirror and chant this person names in the mirror three time. Then you will see the future with you love one that you will marry."

_Catherine walked out of the room, locking it._

* * *

Troy: *_Bit of fear_* TURN BACK! It's horror story 101 that you must never leave anyone in a dim lit room!

Jack: Well their doom.

Joseph: Should I leave.

Marty: Don't worry, she isn't a demon.

All: She?

* * *

April: "W-What do we do?"

Robin: "I guess we give it a shot."

_They turn to the mirror and chanted the name._

April and Robin: "Bloody Mary."

_Three times they chanted and suddenly the room went cold. The were in shock to see a women looking at threm through the mirror, a look of kindness and concern on her face._

Mary?: "Leave, you are in danger."

_They blink as when they opened their eyes, they were outside far from Catherine's home. The rain had stop._

* * *

Arron: Now I remember! April and Robin were on the news about an incident that was involing most of the students at their school getting beaten up and some reduced to a coma!

Dean: And Catherine was..

Marty: Yes. The two girls were almost victims to Catherine and he psychotic plan. For the past few months she would invite students to her house, and then attack them stealing their belongings and money.

Amara: What ever did happen to her?

* * *

_Catherine came back in with her bloody bat only to find the girls vanished._

Catherine: "Aww, must of scared them. All though I would have love to beat them to a pulp at least it makes my job easy. In fact, lets see if that site was correct."

_Catherine walked to the mirror and chanted Bloody Mary name. The room went cold again, but this time it felt bitter. Bloody Mary this time appeared in front of Catherine, looking bitter. anger, and revengeful._

Mary?: "Burn forever."

_And that was the last thing Catherine did as she screamed her final breathes of life._

* * *

Marty: By the time the police arrived, Catherine was found dead a look of permanent horror on her face and the mirror smashed. After they removed the body, they return only to find the mirror fixed and brand new. The students at the school say it was Bloody Mary that saved the two girls and punish Catherine for her sin.

_Everyone had a shiver go down their spine._

Ricky: Now I remember everything from that day. Our school had a search for the person who killed that psycho, but there was nothing.

Hunter: What's with all the crazy and ghost ladies in theses stories.

Troy: They are the most effected victims. My story is all about how a group of students learn about the wrath of a women when one of them was bullied and Harassed back at home. A tale of sweet revenge and what happens when your greed and ego goes to far. This is the tale of Yotsuya Kaidan.

**To be Continued...**


	5. Chapter 5 Troy's Story

Troy's Story

_Three college students arrived at a Japanese theater for a show. They had just arrived from America and were studying theatrical production and world culture. However, they were also here to get away from a bully that was bothering one of them, a sweet girl name Amber._

Andrew: "Amber, it's fine. We're far away from him so he won't bother you while your here."

Amber: "W-What if he fallowed me."

Andrew: "He won't."

Ruby: "That's why were here too!"

_The two looked at her._

Ruby: "There is this shrine you can go to and it's for the show we're going to see."

Amber: "Who?"

Andrew: "Oiwa."

* * *

Amara: Question, who is Oiwa?

Troy: That's exactly what Amber ask.

* * *

Ruby/Troy: "A long time ago during the feudal period in Japan, the was a Rōnin warrior who was married. Due to the fact that he had no master, he worked as a umbrella maker. He hated everything, including his wife who loved and devoted herself to him. One day he was talking to on of the local men in the village who said he could marry his daughter, who was rich, if he didn't have Oiwa."

Amber/Layla: "The wife is Oiwa?"

Ruby/Troy: "Motivated by greed, he proceeded to poison and deface her with toxic cream and poisoned tea. She grew ugly over time but it did not kill her. Finally, he led her to a cliff overseeing the valley and pushed her in. Thinking all his problems were solved he proceeded to go on and soon it was the day of the wedding. However, he had gone insane seeing Oiwa face everywhere and, when he saw the bride, killed her thinking it was Oiwa. He ran as the crowd fallowed him to the cliff only to see a women push him down to his death...Oiwa. When it was decided to tell her story though the play, there was injuries, illness and even death. It is said that principal actors and the director to make a pilgrimage to Oiwa's grave and ask her permission and blessing for their production."

Andrew: "And maybe, she can help you defend yourself against your ex."

_Amber thought about it...could it work? So she agreed to go to the shrine since Ruby and Andrew were already there. So she journeyed to the shrine, unaware she was being watched._

* * *

Kristie: Her Ex was there wasn't he.

Troy: Yes, but he wasn't the only one, Oiwa was watching as well.

_Everyone froze in place._

* * *

_Amber was praying at the shine. The shrine was covered in beautiful flowers and lit candles as offerings to her, Amber gave her offering of lilies._

Amber: "Oiwa...if you can hear me please...I am in a terrible situation as you were. My Ex has been harming me and wants me back but not for love. Please help me."

?: "Oh Amber...where are you?

_Amber froze at the sound, it was him. She turned and ran off in fear. The candles went out._

* * *

_Jessica held Marty tighter as everyone shook in fear._

Tua: W-What did Oiwa do?

* * *

_It was the time of the performance. Amber's ex was hidden in the cast. He had knocked out the man who was going to play the Samurai and wore his costume. Amber had told her friends what had happened._

Andrew: "That punk! He just won't stop will he!"

Ruby: "Hopefully Oiwa will stop this nonsense."

Amber: "Can she?"

_No answer as the show started. So far everything went well...and then came the final act. Amber's Ex who was sitting in the place where the Samurai was when he was about to wed, took off his disguised and turn to face Amber, who was trembling in fear when she saw him and her friends were ready to protect her...but he froze when he gazed at the female actress. Her face was pale and disfigured and this made him broke his facade._

Amber's EX: "GROSS! WHAT KIND OF INSANE PEOPLE ARE YOU TO CAST HER?! SHE DISGUSTING AND A FREAK!"

_He grabbed the sword that he had and chopped her head off...but the head wasn't her, it was of a corpse. He ran into the night the crowd and cast fallowing him in rage._

Andrew: "Amber, Ruby, come on!"

_The two girls fallowed him as they ran out the door. The were soon in the front of the mob and saw Amber's ex at the cliff. Suddenly, a women appeared...and pushed him off, his screams of surprise and rage were soon silenced forever. Everyone froze as the women turn to them...it was her, Oiwa._

Amber: "O-Oiwa."

_Oiwa gave Amber a nod, and then vanished into the night. _

* * *

Troy: Oiwa certainly did free Amber, but it was at the fact she had seen her husband in that man and she killed him. They say she is a spirit who seeks vengeance, her strong passion for revenge allowed her to bridge the gap between heaven and Earth. They say, she will kill the greedy and heartless lover of a broken heart for revenge.

_Everyone was in shock._

Ish: Is it wrong I would side with her?

Ash: No, I would too. I can't believe she had to got through all that.

Jack: I'll say, her husband was a jerk. No wonder why she wanted revenge.

Tua: It's tales like this that cation people on their sins. Mine is one too, it was also made into a song years later. It's called 'Frozen Charlotte'.

_To be Continued..._


	6. Chapter 6 Tua's Story

Tua's Story

_It was a cold January back in the Victorian age. In a large shato, there was a man, his wife and his three daughters. Abigail, Lily and Charlotte. It was the night of the winter ball and everyone was getting ready. By the time it was time to go, only Charlotte wasn't ready._

Mother: "CHARLOTTE! It's time to go!"

Charlotte: "Not yet! I'm not ready yet! Just wait okay! It's not like it's going anywhere yeesh."

Abigail: "Please bug sister, there is a storm coming. I would feel much safer if we arrived before the storm."

Charlotte: "Oh quit whining you baby. It's just snow."

Lily: "But what about your heart-"

Charlotte: "QUICK MAKING EXCUSES!"

Mother: "Charlotte, please be nice to your sisters."

Charlotte: "*_Rolls her eyes_*"

_You see Charlotte was, well, what's the nicest word to say-_

* * *

Jack: A spoiled brat...*_Everyone stares_* hey it the cleanest word I could think of her.

Tua: Yes, thank you Jack. A spoiled Brat. She was the first born so she felt like the whole world revolved around her, her father dotted on her constantly saying she was fair, she was in beauty but not in heart.

Juniper: Oh boy...something tells me it's going to bite her in the butt later on isn't it.

Tua: You have no idea...

* * *

Father: "Now now dear...fair Charlotte wants to look her best for the night, especially for her fiancé-"

_**HOLD IT!**_

* * *

_Everyone turn to see and surprise that Jessica was the one who shouted._

Jessica: Who would want to marry a vain, selfish, loathsome, and VILE witch!

_Jessica blinked as blushed a bit._

Jessica: I-I'm sorry...

Jack: Honestly you took the words right out of my mouth.

Marty: Mine too, you don't need to apologize for that.

_Jessica smiled softly as Tua continued._

* * *

Father: "Besides why are you siding with them."

_The mother sighed as the snow started to fall...her husband had been so difficult since Charlotte was born. He dotted on her every second ignoring his wife and two other daughters._

Father: "If you want, go ahead."

Mother: "We will, come girls."

_The two girls nodded as they bundled up and went out to the open sleigh._

* * *

Troy: I want to punch him. I want to punch him so hard that his senses would do flips.

Amara: Join the crowd.

Jessica: What will happen to the Mother and tow girls?

* * *

_As they traveled through the clod and snow, they saw a figure clocked in black with roses in his hands._

Abigail: "Mother...I know we must reach the party, but we should see if that man needs help."

Lily: "I agree, he looks so cold too."

Mother:"I agree as well."

_The mother stopped the sleigh in front of the man. He was pale and had a skelitor like skin and face._

Mother: "Excuse me sir, are you alright?"

Man?: "Quite all right. I just trying to find a ride to the cemetery to visit my recently dear departed mother."

Abigail: "Oh dear...I'm very sorry for your loss."

Man?: "It's quite all right."

Lily: "No it's not, traveling in this weather. Come we'll give you a lift to the cemetery."

Man?: "Why thank you ladies."

_The man climbed in and the mother felt how cold he was. She took of her swal and draped it on the man._

Mother: "Here, you'll freeze to death if your not bundled up."

Man?: "Thank you kindly."

* * *

Ricky: Red flag...That line the mother said is raising red flags in my head.

Layla: Mine too.

* * *

_The mother started the sleigh as they traveled through the snow, even having a conversation with the newcomer. Soon they had reach the cemetery and the man jumped off._

Man?: "Thank you again very much. May you be blessed and safe in this weather."

Mother: "Thank you very much sir. Farewell."

Abigail and Lily: *_Smiles_* "Goodbye."

_The women waved as they went on, the mysterious man waving with a calm smile on his face. The snow fall went from falling fast to a gentle fall._

Mother: "Well, it seems luck is on our side."

Abigail: "Yes, the snow slowed down a bit."

Lily: "Indeed, look! There the party."

_The three pulled in and walked inside, greeted with fanfare._

* * *

Tua: At that time Charlotte was FINALLY ready. He father need to get something so she took another sleigh and went off without bundling up, saying it would ruin her dress.

Ish: I got a chill up my spine. I have a bad feeling on what's going to happen next.

* * *

_Soon Charlotte was near the ___cemetery_, where the mysterious man was waiting. She stopped to see him._

Man?: "Excuse me miss, would you mind helping me. You see, I just came from visiting my dear mother's grave and I need a ride into town."

Charlotte: "HA! Why would i help YOU! You are creepy and ugly! And i don't give a %%^ for you rotting mother! Why don't you do everyone a favor and just die."

Man?: "-No...*_Dark_* Why not you."

_The horse got spooked and charged off, carrying Charlotte with him into the now raging snow storm. The man changed into a skeleton with soft pin pricked red irises. Charlotte was anger, yelling at the horse and calling it names. She started hitting it. Suddenly she was pushed back in the sleigh by the wind and suddenly, the skeleton was in front of her._

Reaper: "Vain mortals like you should be burning beyond the fire."

_Charlotte screamed._

* * *

_Everyone had a cold feeling of fear surround them._

Tua: By the time the sleigh made it to the party, she was dead. The guest were shocked, but they were also disgusted by her as well. The local priest said this about her death 'I have seen many hundreds of corpses. The calm composure of natural death, to mangled and distorted by violence...but never have I seen so startling a satire upon human vanity, so repulsive, unsightly, and loathsome a spectacle as a corpse dressed for a ball!' He father died a few days later. The story was told through out the years to the point they made dolls of her and her frozen gave to a song telling the story as a caution and the message; Kindness bring you happiness and a happy life, while vanity leads to a horrifying and cold death.

_Silence..._

Jack: Whoa...

Amara: That was creepy.

Tua: Just goes to show what happens if your greedy and vain.

Joseph: Indeed...My story is a tragic but mysterious tale of a untimely death, a cab and rider, and a ghostly encounter. You may know her as the famous White Lady of Chicago Tua, the mysterious ghost, the one and only 'Resurrection Mary'.

_To Be Continued..._


	7. Chapter 7 Joseph's Story

**Here is Noble Six Story, I hope you guys Enjoy :)!**

* * *

Joseph's Story

_A high school student had just finish the preparations for his schools prom. He was sitting in a cab as he headed home. Night time had fallen and the smell of spring flowers were in the air._

Burt: "Sure is a nice night tonight eh kiddo."

Mathew: "Yeah, it will be even nicer when prom starts."

_Yes, it was like every other dive home. These two were actually neighbors and the Driver babysat Mathew in his teen years when he was a baby. So it was normal...but not for long. Suddenly, the driver stopped when a young girl called him over. Mathew look out to see a stunning view. She had skin as white as pearls, her hair was a light blond and she had stunning blue eyes. She was wearing a white party dress with a thin shawl, with matching white dancing shoes and a small clutch purse._

?: "Can I have a lift."

_Her voice was small and quite._

Burt: "Sure thing miss. Mathew, You mind if we go on a pit stop."

Mathew: "Nope *_Opens the door_* Right this way miss."

_She got in and the care drove away as a light breeze started._

* * *

Juniper: Strange, I wonder where she was at that night before she called the cab?

Joseph: Well, you should be thinking where she is going.

_Everyone looked in concern._

* * *

_The first few minuted were quiet...until Mathew decided to break it._

Mathew: "My name is Mathew and the driver name is Burt, what's you name."

?: "M-Mary.."

Burt: "That's a lovely name. Mind telling me what you were doing out on a fine night like this."

Mary: "I-I was at a party w-with my boyfriend...I-It didn't end well."

Mathew: "I'm sorry."

Burt: "Me too, you going to be okay?"

Mary: "I will be when I get there."

_Where...that was left unanswered._

Mathew: "Where was this party at?"

Mary: "A-At Oh H-Henry Ballroom."

Burt: "Oh Henry Ballroom? You mean Willowbrook Ballroom?"

Mary: "Y-Yes. I no-normally get those n-names confused s-since they change t-the name."

* * *

Jack: There is something fishy about Mary.

Marty: Yeah. She dress like she's from the 1930s, she is quite and she still calls the ballroom it's old name.

Jessica: Maybe she's quite because of whatever happened at that party.

Ash: I have a bad feeling about this...

* * *

_Their conversation was interrupted when the Driver abruptly stopped when a bad driver nearly hit them, honking his horn. Mary eyes shrank as she shock with fear. Mathew attempted to call her, she was freezing._

Burt: You kids okay?

Mathew: Y-Yeah, Mary...

_Mary looked up, she said nothing. They continued the drive. After about an hour, Mary pointed out._

Mary: HERE! HERE!

_They stopped the car as Mary got out, the two men watching her...They were at a grave yard._

Burt: Uh miss. I don't think the graveyard is opened right now.

Mathew: Yeah, we can-

_They froze as Mary disappeared._

Burt: Where did she go?

_The two got out and opened the gate. They searched and ___searched _but could not find her. Then Mathew found a grave, and froze._

Mathew: B-Burt...

_Burt ran over to see what Mathew was looking at...the grave had a name on it...Mary. _

* * *

Joseph: The next day they ask the Ballroom owner if he knows anyone called Mary and if she came with her boyfriend. The owner was in shock, but sadly told them the truth. Many years ago Mary and her Boyfriend came to a party and danced. They had got into a huge argument which caused Mary to storm out. She left the ballroom and walked up Archer Avenue where she was struck and killed by a hit-and-run driver, who fled and was never found. Her parents, heartbroken, buried her in her white party dress with her thin shawl, and matching white dancing shoes. They also heard she would come back and ride cabs as a ghost to the cemetery and they were the ones that she rode with last night...she was dead the whole time.

_Everyone was pale, but they also had tears in their eyes._

Jessica: Poor Mary...

Troy: That's...just sad there man.

Joseph: Yes, she still does this to this very day.

Ricky: She's a white Ghost correct, The Lady in white? She died pure *_Joseph nods_* ...how about I make it even and tell the story of the Red ghost.

_**To Be continued...**_


	8. Chapter 8 Ricky's Story

Ricky's Story

_The Mizpah Hotel is a glamorous historical Hotel with a dark secret. A businessman by the name Arthur was checking into this hotle and was taken to the Rose' Suite._

Bellhop: "Are you sure that you want to stay here?"

Arthur: "Yes, I'm sure everything will be fine."

Bellhop: "But you must know this place is not normal."

Arthur: "Nothing is normal sir."

* * *

Jessica: Never was a quote so true.

_Everyone looked at her._

Ricky: Really...

Marty: You think?

Jessica: Guys, we are living in a world where the Mad Hatter would be consider a sane person if he was real.

Juniper: No argument there.

* * *

_Soon night had fallen and Arthur was getting ready for bed when suddenly..._

?: "Oh, are you heading to bed darling. Well, mind if I join you."

_Arthur turned around to see who said that...but he was alone._

Arthur: "I'm just tired."

_So Arthur got in bed and slept, having the most weirdest dream. He was at a bar, the tender there giving him a drink when a gorgeous women wearing a stunning red dress, red shoes and bright red lipsticks._

Women: "Well hello Darling, you new here?"

_Arthur was confused, but decided to go along with it._

Arthur: "Yes, I'm here for a business trip."

Women: "Oh! A working man...*_Seductive_* That's my favorite type."

Arthur: "*_Blushes a bit_* Uhhhh..."

Women: "Oh dear, forgive me...my name is Rose. And what is your name handsome."

Arthur: "A-A-Arthur."

Rose: "What a nice, lovely, handsome name."

_Arthur blush madly with this. _

Arthur: "T-Thank you Ms. Rose."

Rose: "*_Giggles_* I have to go, but I'll see you later. Bye Bye, Arthur Dear."

_And with that Arthur woke up blushing madly red_

Arthur: "What did I just had?"

* * *

Ish: What just happened?

Jack: Did he...just had a women in a dream try to Seduce him?

_The girls were giggling and blushing._

Amara: I got to see where this is going.

* * *

_Arthur spent the rest of the day as normal. However, he felt like someone was fallowing him whispering sweet nothing in his ear._

?: "You free tonight?/ You look so strong in a suit./ You want me to feed you?/Do you want some of the Rose's kisses."

* * *

Dean: O-kay, this is getting uncomfortable.

Ish: And this kept going on all day?

Ricky: Yep.

Arron: Oh boy...

* * *

_Soon it was night again and as soon as Arthur fell asleep, he was at the bar again...Rose waiting for him._

Rose: "Well you had a long day huh."

Arthur: "Is...that you whispering to me?"

Rose: Y"es...don't deny it, you love it."

_Arthur was blushing even more._

Rose: "It's boys like you that make my stay more...fun. I've been here for soooo long."

Arthur: "Do you come here often."

Rose: "Often, I live here silly Arthur. Let in the dust by a scorned man. But I'll find him and get him back one day."

Arthur: "Ofo."

Rose: But while i wait, there are a lot of folks here to play with, don't you agree Arthur darling.

_Rose opened Arthur hand and placed a couple of pearls in it._

Rose: "It was an honor to meet you Arthur darling. I hope you come back soon alright, I want to play with you again soon."

_And with that Arthur woke up. He went to reach for his head when he saw what was in it, and gasped in shock...it was Rose's pearls._

Arthur: "What the hey?"

_So he decided to call up the Bellhop from the first day._

Arthur: "Okay, tell me what's going on? Who is this Rose women and why is she trying to seduce me."

Bellhop: "Rose was a costumer here sir years ago."

Arthur: Years ago...how long ago?

Bellhop: Before you and I were born. She was killed after betraying her lover with another in this part of the hotel. She has been haunting here since that day.

_Arthur face paled and blushed at the same time._

Bellhop: I take it the pearls are from her? She normally gives those to the men that come and stay here in this suite.

_Arthur said nothing at first..but when he did-_

Arthur: Are you saying a Ghost of a women was wooing me?

_The bellhop nodded._

* * *

Hunter: Arthur...was being seduced...by a ghost?!

Ricky: Yep, she still there to this day.

_Everyone was in shock, but also blushing madly._

Jessica: The Lady in White and the Lady in Red. The Pure and the Tainted...Sometime love is involved, sometimes it isn't.

Dean: Agree...My turn.

Arron: What is your story about?

Dean: The greatest mystery of man kind and the determination to destroy it to protect the youth, but it quickly turns into a confrontation between man and legend...The Wampus cat.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	9. Chapter 9 Dean's Story

**Here's The Story's Shadow characters stories :). Check him out when your done :). Dean is up first. ENJOY AND THANK YOU SHADOW :)!**

* * *

Dean's Story

_Back in my the town I was born in, there was a time where fear overtook everyone. Each night, people were attack and sometimes killed by an unknown creature weather it be Livestock or Human. One day, the townsfolk had enough so a meeting was held._

Mayor: "Alright everyone. We all know why we are here, now how do we stop this...whatever it is?!"

Man: "I hear it whine at night once, it was mostly the sound of victims crying in despair and fear."

Women: "My son was almost killed by that thing! He said it was huge!"

_Everyone was talking over eachother...till suddenly a load tap was heard from Lucas...my grandfather who was a young man at the time._

Lucas: "Are we really going to spend most of the time hear in a panic. Here's an idea, we got into the woods and kill thos creature. I want my son to live a full and safe life and that's just what I intend to do!"

* * *

Amara: YOUR GRANDFATHER WENT AGAINST THIS THING?!

Dean: Yep, my father was just a year old at the time this was happening.

Troy: That's...pretty cool.

Dean: Oh this is just the beginning.

* * *

_So at night, my Grandfather and a few of his friends, Elijah and Liam, headed into the woods, guns and weapons at the ready. It was a moonless night and the ground was covered in fog._

Elijah: "Man oh man, this weather isn't helping the vibe of this search."

Lucas: "I know, but we got a job to do!"

Liam: "Lucas is right! We need to end this monster before he harms anyone else."

_So they continue into the night. Hours slowly ticked by and soon they were about to give up...till they heard a whining cry. They jumped as they turned to see it...A creature with the looks of a yellow cougar and a mountain lion with six legs: four for running, and two for fighting and a spiked ball on its tail. He was large, standing in fount of them making them look small in comparison. His eyes were a red glow color as he looked down at them._

Liam: "W-What do we do? That thing is huge!"

Elijah: "Lucas...do we shot it?!"

Lucas: "I-I'm going to talk to it."

Liam: "Are you crazy?!"

Lucas: "No...But perhaps if we try to convinces to leave our town alone, perhaps no one will have to die."

_The two men where concerned, but trusted my Grandfather as he walked forward._

Lucas: "I wish to arrange a deal."

_The Wampus Cat looked at him...and turned, beckoning him to fallow as they walked through the fogs...vanishing._

* * *

Jack: That's got to be the guttiest move every.

Ish: What happened in the fog?

Dean: Let me explain.

* * *

_My Grandfather told everyone what had happened between him and the Wampus Cat. He found himself in a large forest full of leaves, the sky was clear and it was day. This surprised him as he looked for the creature...suddenly a man appeared, wearing a old tribal outfit and looking at my grandfather._

Man?: "What is it that you wish to talk about human."

_It was then he realized that the man who was standing in front of him, with red eyes...was the Wampus cat!_

* * *

Jessica:...I have several question..

_She was confused as was everyone else._

Dean: The Wampus Cat is also a shapeshifter, they can turn into any creature they desire and please.

Troy: that's wicked cool man.

* * *

Lucas: "I wish to offer you a deal, leave our town in peace and we will not kill you."

Wampus Cat: "Kill me...what for, for doing my duty and punish those who desecrate me and my people."

Lucas: "May I ask what we did to upset you?"

Wampus Cat: "Man has claim most of the food here, my people are starving. It was bad enough when Man back then use our hides for cover, but now you want for us to starve to death."

Lucas: "I-I did not know you and your people were suffering. Is that why you been killing?"

Wampus Cat: "Yes, we take back what is ours."

Lucas: "Okay..then...how about a new deal..."

_The Wampus Cat looked intrigued._

Lucas: "We will leave this forest alone and give you food offering till all is set right, and you spare our lives."

Wampus Cat: "Why do you wish to spare us? "

Lucas: "I have a son back home, all I want is for him and all the other children to be safe."

_The Wampus Cat looked at my Grandfather thoughtfully, and then nodded._

Wampus Cat: "What is you name Man?"

Lucas: "My name is Lucas."

Wampus Cat: "Lucas...never in all my years have I seen a man bravely face my kind, I shall accept your deal. In return, now harm shall come."

_They shoke hands and my Grandfather returned to the others with the message._

* * *

Dean: Years later the Wampus Cats had moved on form my home, but my Grandfather would never forget that night. It's actually my favorite story to hear around the fire. To this day they live in the shadows, watching and hunting for their people.

Arron: That is cool.

Jessica: Can we meet your Grandfather one day!

Dean: *_Chuckles_* I think he would love the company.

_Everyone smiled and Hunter got up._

Hunter: Speaking of animal legends, My tale is about the most famous, most elusive legend of West Virginia...MOTHMAN!

_**To Be Continued...**_


	10. Chapter 10 Humter's Story

**Here is Shadow's second story :)! ENJOY!**

* * *

Hunter's Story

_Me and the orphanage were visiting west Virginia and it was during that time a huge Festival was being held._

Hunter: "Mothman?"

Noah: "I heard of him! He's sooo cool! He's man and moth."

Hunter: "Never heard of him."

Oliver: "Well...it's mostly popular in West Virginia soo..."

Hunter: "Still don't get it."

_I was confused...Mothman, I thought it was weird so I left the group I was in to look around._

* * *

Hunter: Boy oh boy did I land myself into a weird situation.

Jessica: Oh dear...

Layla: How weird are we talking about?

* * *

_I was soon at the Silver Memorial Bridge, where it was said had collapse due to the said 'Mothman'. I was busy looking at it when I heard buzzing behind me and I turned around, it was what appeared to be a man dressed as the Creature._

Hunter: "Oh, Sup?"

_He started buzzing at me and for some strange reason I understood ever word he said._

Hunter: "The Festival...nah, I not ready to party just yet, looks fun though...I can't believe some people think think this Mothman cause this bridge to collapses."

_Once again, he buzzed in response._

Hunter: "Huh...what do you mean it was just a failure with one of the eye beams cause it was too small? Didn't they see him there?"

_Buzzing his answer once again I nodded in agreement._

Hunter: "So he was just there and witness it as well. Huh. Still, why do they celebrate something they don't know exist or not?"

_This time he did a lot of buzzing, hand gestures and movement. After a while, he stopped._

Hunter: "Just for fun eh. Just something that brings everyone together. Okay, I understand. I have to go. Nice talking with you."

_We waved bye to eachother as I left._

* * *

Arron: That was nice of him to help you.

Ricky: Yeah, and that costume he was wearing was cool too!

Tua: I wonder who it was?

Hunter: Well...

* * *

_Soon I was back with my group._

Mrs. Shapirus: "Hunter there you are! Where have you been?"

Hunter: "I was talking to this guy dressed in a Mothman suit who explained to me a bit more of the Festival, but he kept buzzing his words."

_Everyone stopped and stare at me in surprise and shock._

Man: "Did you say he was buzzing?"

Hunter: "Uhh, yes. I heard buzzing before I met him as the Silver Memorial Bridge."

Women: "Young man...the festival is held here, it's no where near the bridge. And we have not seen anyone in a Mothman costume."

Hunter: "So...that means...that was..."

_Everyone was silent for a long time..._

Kid: "LUCKY!"

* * *

Hunter: I was soon ask question upon questions on my conversation with him, most of them were jealous of me with that...and I still don't know to this day if that was the real deal or not.

Amara: That's was interesting.

Ish: That guy had a movie mad e about him in 2002 right.

Hunter: Yeah, I actually checked it out, it was interesting to say the least.

Amara: Okay, I think it's time for things to get dark again.

Ash: What's your story about.

Amara: The tragic tale of a broken heart and the lives lost after her death...La Llorona.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	11. Chapter 11 Amara's Story

Amara's Story

_A family was visiting Mexico for a holiday. They consist of a mother, father and their three children. Their Oldest son, their middle daughter and their little girl. The Middle daughter was a brat, she didn't want to spend a week in Mexico cause she was missing a party at her friends._

Rochela: "Why are we here again?"

Mother: "We're here for a family trip hon. Besides, the town we're heading to is such a lovely place."

Minna: "What town mama?"

Father: "Oaxaca."

Gregory: "Oaxaca, I heard of that place. We actually had a lesson on the legends there."

Mother: "Legend?"

Gregory: "La Llorona, the weeping lady."

Minna: "Why is she sad big brother?"

Gregory: "She lost something very precious to her many years ago. I'll tell you when your older."

Rochela: "Ugh, it's just a stupid story to scare cry babies like Minna."

Gregory: "Rochela! Minna is not a cry baby!"

_Rochela just rolled her eyes._

* * *

Ricky: I wish to punch her. I don't normally think like that but she's just a jerk.

Amara: Actually, it's that attitude that will lead her to misfortune.

* * *

_Soon they reached Oaxaca. While the family was having a fun time, Rochela sulked and was in the distance texting her friends Soon they reached a shop where little charms were made. The old lady there welcomed them_.

Elderly Lady: "Hola! How may I help you?"

Father: "We're just looking around."

Elderly Lady: *_Sees Gregory and Minna_* Are these you pequeños?"

Mother: Why yes. "This is Gregory, Minna and-where's Rochela?"

Minna: "She outside again.

Gregory: "I swear she is so stubborn."

Elderly Lady: "She should be more careful, La Llorona might find her."

Mother: "Who is she anyway?"

_Gregory looked at the Elderly women who nodded. She whistled and her dog came out, Minna waddling over and playing with it._

Elderly Lady: "A long time ago there was a women named Maria and although her family was poor, she was known to be the most beautiful women in the village. One day a extremely wealthy nobleman came to town and was smitten by Maria."

Gregory: "They went on to marry and have two children, however Maria grew old and the nobleman grew father away from her, eventually running off with another women for her beauty."

Elderly: "Unfortunately, Maria saw and in despair/Rage, accidentally threw her children in the river."

_The mother and Father gasped at that._

Gregory: "That's not all, when she realized what she had down she went after them...she was found dead the next day. Legend has it she wanders around the bridge in the evening looking for her children, bring Misfortune to those who are not hers."

Rochela: It's stupid.

_They turn to see Rochela at the door._

Father: "Rochela, it's tragic."

Rochela: "So...it's her own fault for not making sure she stayed in shape. That nobleman had the right idea leaving her."

Gregory: "ROCHELA-"

Rochela: "You know what...I'm heading home, you can spend the rest of your time wasting it on stupid legends."

_And with that Rochela left...and it was the last time the family saw her._

* * *

Arron: She's a jerk.

Jessica: I remember hearing La Llorona story, i felt so sorry for her. I can't believe that she said that.

Amara: It turned out to be her last sin.

* * *

_Evening fell as Rochela walked over to the bridge, she was ticked and just wanted to find a bus home._

Rochela: "Stupid city, Stupid brother, stupid family."

_Suddenly she saw a women dressed in white with a veil over her._

?: "¡Ay, mis hijos!"

_Rochela rolled her eyes and walked over._

?: *_To Rochela_*" ¿Donde estan mis hijos?"

Rochela: "I don't know...maybe they fell in the river and drowned! I can see why though cause you look stupid!"

_The women screamed a banshee wail as the sky went dark. Rochela slapped the women and the vail fell of, reveling a face decaying and wet. Rochela felt hands grabbing her as she was pulled into the river, her screams of rage/fear wailing in the air._

* * *

Marty: What about the family?

Ish: Are they okay?

Ash: She didn't hurt them right?

* * *

_The next day at the hotel, the family received a call from the police and headed to the bridge._

Gregory: *_To an officer_* "Excuse me sir, you said my sister was found."

Officer: "Si, she was found dead in the river...but to tell you the truth, it's not the first time there was a body found here, but it SURE is the first time we seen a body like that."

_Minna was handed to an officer as Gregory bravely walked over to the river and gasped. Rochela body was ripped and torn, blood pouring into the river and her face deformed. Instead of horror, Gregory sighed_

Gregory: "I told you, you should have listened to me about La Llorona and now...you can not be saved from your pain. Do you know why La Llorona haunts this place, she can't go to heaven cause she committed the ultimate sin, MURDER. You had a sin too, GREED. Heaven can't save you now because you let your greed run you. *_Looks up stream_* La Llorona, i am so sorry for what ever my sister said, and I hope you made it quick."

* * *

Amara: It is unknown to this day still why Gregory was so nonchalant about his sister death. The family burned her body and continued to live their life, forgetting she even existed. Even her friends forgot she existed. And that is a punishment worse that death, knowing that you are forgot all thanks to you sin.

Jack: Yikes...it serves her right though.

Juniper: I don't like the picture of a bloody body mixed with water.

Layla: Me neither.

Amara: You got one Layla?

Layla: Of course. It about how spider god tricked death at his own game but at a cost, his name is Anansi.

_**To Be continued...**_

* * *

**Spanish Translation:**

**Hola- Hello**

**pequeños- Little Ones**

**Ay, mis hijos- Oh my children**

**Donde estan mis hijos- Where are my Children  
**

**Si- Yes**


	12. Chapter 12 Layla's Story

Layla's Story

_Long ago in Ghana, there was a spider god by the name Anashi, the god of storytelling and mischief. And oh how mischievous he was. Thought the years he had brought illness, jealousy and madness to the tribe he and his family lived in. However one day food was short so he went hunting for meat. At this point in time, Death had left his village to see what was all the commotion-_

* * *

Troy: Death has a village?

Layla: Yes, it was hidden in the bushes far away from the tribe.

Marty: I can imagine what the confrontation between the two was like.

* * *

Death: What has bring you to my domain?

Anashi: I can't find any animals for meat. My tribe has been going through a terrible famine.

Death: So you searched the bush to find some but fail.

Anashi: Yes.

_Death thought on his decision for a while, but he decided to invite Anashi into his village for something to eat. Of course while he ate he noticed tons upon tons of meat that death had._

Anashi: How is it that you have so much meat and it does not deminus a bit.

Death: Are you serious...you do know who i am right?

Anashi: Yes, you are death. But that still does not answer my question.

* * *

Dean: Cause death likes his meat. End of discussion.

_This caused everyone to laugh at that._

Layla: I guess you can say that for the bringer of the end.

* * *

Death: My bush, my village, my meat.

Anashi: Ohhhh. Then can I perhaps bring some meat to my village.

Death: *_Thinks on it_*-Very well, ONLY if you ask me first.

_And so the trade with death for meat began. At first Anashi was true to his word and told his family about it. HOWEVER, once agian his mischief took over and he began to take the meat without Death's permission. He even told his wife she could go down and just take it. Of course this did not last long as Death, who was definitely sure who was stealing his meat, waited for Anashi to return. Sure enough he did as he placed the meat in the basket._

Death: Of course it was him...he is MISCHIEF. Never make a deal with a god of mischief. Then again, never trick the Reaper.

_And thus he walked over._

Anashi: So much meat, all our. OURS! I can't believe I tricked death!

Death: And i can't believe I fell for it.

_Anashi jumped and turn to see Death, giving him a a look that said' Your an idiot.'_

Death: May I ask why you have been stealing from me?

Anashi: Uuuuhhhh.

_Anashi screamed in fear as he ran away. Death shoke his head._

Death: Really, Really. Your running. I HIGHLY doubt now you know who I really am.

_Death whistled as a carage drawn by skeleton horses appeared and he jumped on._

Death: On with the chase then Anashi.

* * *

Ricky: Can i just saw Death is just being calm throughout this whole thing.

Layla: He's probably use to it by now. He is Death.

Jessica: *_Chuckles_* He's all like 'Aw great another runner. Welp, better get going, not like he's getting far.'

* * *

_As Anashi ran through the land, Death was catching up to him at rapid speed._

Death: You know it's useless to run from the embodiment of death Right?!

_Anashi gulped as he ran fast...or as fast as he could. He ran into the village, Death hearing Anashi saying 'HIDE! DEATH IS COMING! LOCK YOUR DOORS!'_

Death: *Raises his scythe* Really, that is your plan.

_Death lept from the carage as hit his scythe on the ground. Many tribal member souls went to him in a flash. Anashi turned to see death with many souls surrounding him,_

Anashi: What did you do?

Death: Well, you stole from me I steal from you.

Anashi: I just stole meat! Not lives!

Death: -_Sighs_\- Well, now you know not to trick me. In fact...*_Looks around* _I might come back here again.

_Anashi face fell._

Death: Remember this Anashi the Spider God. NO ONE MAKES A FOOL OF DEATH AND GETS AWAY WITH IT.

* * *

Layla: And thus Death came to and from Anashi village. What is more crazy is this, if Anashi had just kept asking Death, he would had not left the bush and took those lives.

Arron: That's a valid point. It's his fault for being greedy.

Jack: Of course it's death's fault too, he fell for it.

Troy: At least he made it up with that awesome chase scene!

Amara: I know! Can you imagine your driving at night and Death is right behind you at full speed.

Ish: That would give anyone a fright.

Jessica: *Sly* Orrr, maybe if we find him he could get rid of our enemies for us. Save all us the trouble.

Marty: What are you-*_Realization_*

_Everyone started laughing hard._

Layla: That would be glorious!

Ricky: I would like to see them try and get away from him.

Soon everyone calmed down.

Juniper: Ooohohhhhh, my turn!

Jack: You got a good one.

Juniper: You bet, this story is what happens when you mess with the wrong person. She is sweet but insane. Kind but dangerous. You play with her emotions, you might end up on the pointed end of Bethany knife. This is Bethany Barkersvin.

**To Be Continued...**


	13. Chapter 13 Juniper's Story

**Hi there! Juniper belongs to Ultimatrix Bearer. Thank you so much again Ulti! Please check him out after your done and enjoy :)!**

* * *

Juniper's Story

_In the 1980s there was a sweet young girl named Bethany Barkersvin. She was a pretty kind girl who just turned 17 and ran a bakery in the town that was near the ocean. She had her eyes on someone, a handsome young man name Ardman. He was the heartthrob of the town and she was head over heels for him. One day, she decided to ask him out in the only way she can, with a delicious apple pie._

Bethany: "U-Umm Ardman?"

Ardman: "Huh. Oh, it's you?"

Bethany: "Y-Yes...umm..I B-Baked you a pie."

_She handed him the pie as he looked at it weirdly._

Bethany: "I-I was wondering i-if you w-would go out w-with me.."

_Ardman looked at her then the pie and smiled...a sly smile._

Ardman: "Sure, how about you and i take a walk tomorrow."

Bethany: "Yes please!"

* * *

Jack: I don't like the way he said that, he's planing something.

Juniper: Your right to be suspicious.

* * *

_Soon they started dating, days turn to weeks, weeks turn to months and Bethany was so happy...until one day, she over heard him talking to another women._

Ardman: "Yeah, she is such an idiot. She thinks I love her AND She doesn't even know I'm using her!"

Women?: "So, when will you dump her?"

Ardman: "Soon, I just need her to believe me for a little longer and then I will have access to her money."

_Bethany eyes went cold...how dare he used her. NO ONE USES HER. And it was about time that Ardman learn that. She smiled wickedly, yes...he would learn, permanently._

* * *

Jessica: *_Gently tightens her grip on Marty and Rover_* O-kay I have a bad feeling on what's about to happen

Marty: Me too.

Arron: Well...what did she do?

* * *

_That evening, Ardman came over to the Bakery. Bethany was waiting for him at the counter._

Ardman: "Hey there girl, did ya miss me?"

Bethany: "Most dearly, I was worried you would never come."

Ardman: "Well, here I am!"

Bethany: "Wonderful..."

_She slowly walked to the door and turned the sign to close. She beckon Ardman over._

Bethany: "I have a surprise for you."

_Ardman smiled...thinking it was the safe for the money. She led him into the basement where the ingredients and utensils were. She closed the door behind her._

Ardman: "Soooo, what'cha want to show me-"

_Ardman eyes widen as he saw Bethany turned to him with a crazed smile, walking towards him slowly. She then hit his head with the blunt of a knife in a flash, him falling to the floor unconscious. She went to him and started to get to work. She drained him of his blood into various buckets by digging the knife in him. Soon, he woke up weak and when he saw the buckets of blood, he wanted to scream. Bethany picked him up and went out to where the ocean was._

Bethany: "You shouldn't have mess with my heart."

_And with that she dumped him in the ocean. Bethany felt a sensation of joy and madness, she felt powerful! She felt like justice was served...how many more were there of them. Folks like Ardman. She wickedly laughed to the night sky as she knew this was just the beginning._

* * *

Juniper: Soon many people were found dead in the ocean. Those people were of the corrupt and the greedy and all though that was good, it was still a crime of killing them. The police soon got involved as the new rookie at the time, Maxwell, wanted to solve the cause. Meanwhile, Bethany bakery was starting to get more popular. The pastries she made had a extra taste to them that was irresistible. She always tell them it was a liquid she uses on the pans and tins before she puts the dough and batter in.

Troy: Did Maxwell find any clues?

Juniper: Yes...after months of research, he had concluded that the first victim, Ardman, was last seen with Bethany. So, he and his team went to the bakery.

* * *

_Maxwell and his team walked into the bakery, armed if necessary. Bethany was finishing the last decoration of a pie she had baked when she saw them._

Bethany: "Why hello officers, what can i do for you today?"

Maxwell: "Ms Bethany, were you the last person who saw Ardman?"

Bethany: "Yes."

Maxwell: "What happened?"

Bethany: "He was trying to use me to get my money but I found out and dumped him and he left."

Maxwell: "Untrue...witnesses said he went in and never came out. The next time they saw him was dead in the ocean, due to blood loss."

_Bethany froze._

Bethany: "Of course he left. I saw him left."

Officer: "Does anyone smell copper."

_The officers looked around. Bethany was in a panic, but quickly ran off when they opened the basement door. Maxwell walked down and his eyes widen as he saw buckets and buckets of blood and blood stains on the floor._

Maxwell: "FIND HER!"

_They ran out and soon the streets were flooded by officers and SWAT teams alike. Bethany meanwhile was running far away when a chopper found her. They chased he to a cliff over the ocean where she was surrounded._

Maxwell: "Bethany, stand down or we will shoot."

Bethany: "Do you really think what your doing is right, I did you a favor and got rid of those...USERS. Why arrest me?"

Maxwell: "As much as what they did was wrong, killing them is a much bigger crime even towards criminals."

Bethany: "You poor fools, they deserved it. At least they didn't go to waste, who would of thought human blood would make a great nonstick substance for baking...But, I guess times up. The final treat is already done."

_Bethany wildly smiled and she took out a knife and in a flash, she fell into the ocean stabbed._

* * *

Ish: Yeesh...

Dean: Did they find her body?

Juniper: No...the searched the ocean and beach but they could not find her. Some she haunts the beaches near the bakery which was torn down after that...watching, waiting for a wicked soul for her next treat.

Jack: That is wicked and cool Jun.

_Juniper blushed and smiled at Jack._

Arron: Okay, my turn...this story dates back to the Native American times. A story of a young death, a vengeful spirit and the way to everlasting peace, these are the Water Babies.

Jessica: Water Babies...isn't that from that one live action/animated movie?

Arron: Not even close, it was one of the many urban legends behind it...but these are the first ones from long ago.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	14. Chapter 14 Arron's Story

**Arron is own by Noble Six. Also Warning, this story is a legend involving deceased children who passed away in dark tragic manor. If you wish to skip this please do. For those who want to continue, reader discretion is advised.**

* * *

Arron's Story

_In the year fallowing the Revolutionary, a former solider was wandering the woods hunting for his pregnant wife. They lived nearby a river overlooking the woods. As he wandered around, he soon heard the cries of an infant. He looked at the river and gasped as he saw a baby with what appeared to be dry skin. _

Soldier: "Oh my gosh..."

_He quickly ran to the river but when he got there, the child vanished before his eyes...swimming and then disappearing. He was very confused and shocked._

Soldier: "What was that thing?"

_With so many question running through his mind, he walked back home._

* * *

Ash: That's bizarre.

Ish: I agree, did he do something after that?

Arron: Actually, he did. He went to the Native American Reserve close by and decided to ask for help.

* * *

Soldier: "And that's why I came to you. Your people must know of a child with dry skin."

_The Soldier as standing in front of the Chief, who had a look of concern and a bit of horror_

Native American Chief: "What you are referring to is not a child with dry skin, it is a water baby."

Soldier: "Water Baby?"

Native American Chief: "Yes, you are lucky he stopped crying when you came...otherwise you or someone else would have died."

Soldier: But they are just a child...why would they kill me?

Native American Chief: "Revenge, the Water Baby must of been killed and can not rest...not until the person who killed them is brought to justice."

Soldier: *_Anger_* WHO WOULD KILL A BABY?!

_The chief jumped abit at the load tone, but he couldn't blame the soldier for his rage. As he was a father himself._

Native American Chief: "I do not know..."

Soldier: "I don't know who would do such a horrid thing, but i will find them and avenge the infant's death."

Native American Chief: "I wish you luck and be careful."

* * *

All (Except Arron): WHO WOULD KILL A CHILD!?

_Everyone was horrified on the fact that in order for there to be a Water Baby, they would have to be killed._

Jessica: How awful...

_Marty comforted Jessica as the others calmed themselves down._

Jack: Please tell me this guy found the killer.

Arron: Yes...with the help of the military.

* * *

Commander: "I must say when you told me about seeing a decease infaint in the river I was sure you were seeing things. But the area where you and your wife live in now appears to have a tragic backstory."

Soldier: "Can you tell me Commander?"

_The Commander took out a document and placed his reading glasses on._

Commander: "During the war, there was a Man who was very abusive towards his wife. He would beat her and call her names. When she gave birth to their child, he refuse to even acknowledge it, saying it was wasting his time. One night...he did the unthinkable-"

* * *

Arron: The commander told him that the husband killed his wife by pushing her down the stairs and the impact broke her neck, killing her instantly. As for the baby he-*_Trails of_f*

Dean: What did he do?

_Arron was silent.._

Hunter: *_Scared; desperate_* Arron!?

_Arron closed his eyes._

Arron: He threw the child in the river and he drowned.

_Silence...and fear radiated from everyone._

Kristie: *_Tears_* Oh my gosh

Joseph: I want to kill that monster.

Arron: He did to. They found out where he was hiding and with the rest of the troops joining in after the Soldier told them what happened, they stormed the house.

* * *

_The army barged threw the door as the murderer turned and lit a cloth. He threw it and the house caught on fire. The troops ran into the woods after him, the Soldier leading the charge with the determination and Justice in his heart to avenge the poor child. Night time soon fell as the Troops finally cornered him at a low cliff overlooking the same river close to the Soldier house._

Murderer: "Why are you chasing me?!"

Soldier: "You are on trialed for the murder of your wife and infant!"

Murderer: "I didn't kill them. My wife tripped and fell and I never had a chi-"

Soldier: "DON'T %$# ^ WITH ME! CONFESS! OR MY TROOPS WILL SHOT YOU!"

Murderer: "FINE! I DID KILL THEM AND YOU KNOW WHAT, THAT BRAT DESERVED TO BE IN THE WATER!"

_And with that, the crying returned, only it was load and anger. The wind howled ad the Troops back off and then...the water rose to the cliff and swallowed the Murderer. The river calmed down and the crying ceased. The Soldier looked up at the sky...knowing that the infant was free._

* * *

Troy: OH YEAH! Serves him right!

Arron: That's not the end.

_Everyone turned to him in worry._

Arron: A few months later his wife gave birth but to TWINS! The soldier, his wife and the people involved in the hunt believe the Water Baby was reborn as the Soldier child due to his kind heart and dedication to set them free. So he and his wife were blessed.

_Everyone smiled and Jessica wiped her tears away, happy that everything was alright in the end._

Ish: That was a good one Arron.

Arron: Why Thank you.

Kristie: May I go next?

Joseph: Sure thing Kristie.

Kristie: Okay, just a warning if you know what the play is actually named...DON'T SAY IT.

Jack: I know what your talking about now.

Layla: You mean...

Kristie: Yes, the Legend of the Curse of the Shakespeare's Scottish play.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	15. Chapter 15 Kristie's Story

**Kristie belongs to AliE96. Check her out when your done reading. ENJOY :)!**

* * *

Kristie's Story

_Way back in 1606 , William Shakespeare was preparing for the premiere of his latest play. The cast were preparing the props._

William Shakespeare: Okay everyone, let's rehearsal one more time before tonight!

Actor (1): Alright. What scene do we start with.

William Shakespeare: The witch scene.

* * *

Troy: NO!

_They turned to Troy._

Troy: I know of the witch scene. They say they might have used actually spells in the script!

Ricky: Me too. Someone gonna die.

Kristie: Well...no one died during the first performance. But-

* * *

_As the three witch actors said their lines, a light that was hanging over the seats dropped to the floor and shattered._

William Shakespeare: What the-

Stage Manager: *_Runs out_* Is everyone alright?

Witch Actor (1): Yes we are.

William Shakespeare: What happened?

Witch Actor (2): We were just saying our line.

Stage Manager: And that Chandelier is brand new...well, was new.

William Shakespeare: Strange.

_Though confused, he continued with the rest of the scene. As the rehearsal continued, some of the Actor's were getting minor injures. From cuts to bruises, William Shakespeare was now getting suspicious that foul play was at hand._

William Shakespeare: This is ridiculous. Is there anyone else we let in?

Stage Manager: No sir, it's just us and the cast here...

William Shakespeare: *_Sees the Stage Manager shaking_* What's wrong.

Stage Manager: W-What if you created a curse by accident.

William Shakespeare: A curse from a play? NONSENSE! I have heard of many curses but not from the stage.

* * *

Jack: Tell that to all the accidents that has happened after the first night and in present time.

Jessica: I heard that the only way to get rid of the curse is to leave the building where the stage , walk around or spin around three times, spit over their left shoulders, say an obscenity then wait to be invited back into the building.

_Everyone starred at her in curiosity._

Jessica: I have been to many theatrical performances and musicals. I'm pretty sure they do this ritual as well in the movies.

Marty: You like theater...(In head: _**Keep that in mind**_)

Kristie: Unfortunately, things soon went south when the main female lead got hurt.

* * *

_It was an hour till the play and William Shakespeare had been questioning the fact that his newest play was cursed when he heard a snap and someone tumbling. The actors and himself ran to where the actor was, he was rubbing his ankle in pain-_

* * *

Dean: Wait...HIM.

_Jessica and Kristie chuckled a bit._

Joseph: What are you to laughing about.

Jessica: Women were not aloud to act in Shakespeare age, only men we aloud to play the roles...**ALL THE ROLE**.

Juniper: *_Grin grew_* Oh my gosh..

Jack: Where is this going...

* * *

Stage Manager: Well, the good news is that he only has a sprain, the bad news is he cannot perform tonight.

William Shakespeare: Oh dear...

Stage Manager: Should we cancel the production.

William Shakespeare: NO, the show must go on despite this-this-CURSE! There is only one thing to do!

Stage Manger: What are you-

William Shakespeare: HAND ME THE DRESS!

* * *

_And at this point everyone, (Minus Kristie and Jessica) mouths were dropped...before up roaring in laughter. Some were even laying on the floor laughing._

Marty: WILLIAM SHAKESPEARE-*_Trying to breathe_*-IN A DRESS!

Tua: I heard of keeping the show going..B-But this is hilarious!

Layla: Talk about dedication!

Troy: *_Trying to breathe_* I-I-I can't get that image out!

_It took a while for everyone to calm down, but at the end everyone had large smiles on their faces._

Joseph: Kristie, that is amazing.

Kristie: Yep...So William Shakespeare went on stage...dress and all, and continued the show. When the show finally ended-

* * *

_William Shakespeare, back in his former etire, rubbed the back of his head._

William Shakespeare: I can't believe all that has happened today.

_The stage manager came in._

Stage Manager: Are you okay?

William Shakespeare: Other than the fact I unknowingly created a curse, little bit stress.

Stage Manager: At least the show is popular.

William Shakespeare: I guess it is...I am very sure this show will be remembered for not just the story but also it's curse...

* * *

Kristie: And he was right. The play had become famous for both. Accidents still happened, and it is still unknown what the actual curse is.

Hunter: That's cool...and hilarious.

Kristie: Thank you.

Joseph: I agree...but I believe we haven;t heard a tale from our leader now have we.

Tua: Joseph's right, do you have one?

Ish: I do. It's the most Bizarre and the most craziest one I know, and it's at Washington DC...Bunny Man.

Jessica: I am not going to like where this is going am I.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	16. Chapter 16 Ish's Story

Ish's Story

_It was Halloween 2011, night had fallen as a group of teens were driving home from a party. Al though the weather did not call for rain, it was a cloudy night._

Donavin: "Man what a party!"

Grace: "I know! I can't believe Max fell into that punch bowl!"

Ken: "Yeah, It was a real good time *_To one of them_* You okay Olivia?"

Olivia: "Y-Yeah, I had fun too. But I just want to get home. My grandmother said things go scary at this time of year."

Donavin: "How so?"

Olivia: "She told me about a killer that goes by the name Bunny Man."

* * *

Troy: Question...Who IS the Bunny Man.

Ish: My father read about the incident when he started training. In 1910, there was a break out at an Asylum Van in which ten inmates escaped...one of them being Douglas J. Grifon. Grifon had been institutionalized at the Asylum for killing his family on Easter Sunday.

Jessica: *_Shock_* Oh may gosh!

Ash: That's horrible!

Ish: Yep, and he had escaped thanks to that he escaped. locals soon began to find hundreds of cleanly skinned, half-eaten carcasses of rabbits hanging from trees in the forest. When the police searched, they found the carcass of Marcus Wallster left just like the rabbit.

_Jessica ran out of the room. Everyone turned to where she headed...the bathroom._

Jack: Oh boy...I don't think she's okay.

Juniper: Jess! Are you alright?

_After a few minutes, Jessica walked back in with a glass of water she was drinking._

Jessica: That is disgusting.

Marty: *_Comforts her_* You going to be okay?

Jessica: I-just disgusted.

Ish: Sorry about that, I should have warn you guys about that.

Joseph: It's okay.

_Jessica smiled a bit as she understood._

Kristie: What ever happened to him?

Ish: They finally caught up with him but he tried to escape over the famous 'Bunny Man Bridge'. It was there a train hit him and he was killed on contact. The last thing the police heard was his laughter...but as it turned out, he never left.

* * *

Grace: "That is messed up."

Ken: "Yeah...I remember hearing about-it-too-"

_Ken stopped talking and the grouped looked around the woods, bodies of rabbits were hung on all the trees._

Donavin: "Ohhh that is wrong."

Olivia: "Those poor rabbits."

Grace: "Who would do such a thing?"

_They continued to drive and the rows upon rows of the dead rabbits continued. Finally, they reached the bridge and Donavin suddenly hit the brakes hard._

Ken: "DON?! What the hey-"

Donavin: "Look at this nutcase."

_They all looked forward and standing on the bride was a man in a bunny suit holding an axe._

* * *

Layla: DRIVE YOU FOOLS DRIVE!

Ricky: Oh crap that's a ghost isn't it.

Ish: Yep, he was bond to the bridge for all eternity.

Dean: Whoa...

Hunter: Well, that's what you get for killing your family.

Amara: I agree.

Tua: What happened? What did they do?

* * *

_They stared at him, in awe and fear._

Olivia: "It's him...it's the Bunny Man.."

Donavin: "But he's dead. Why is he here?"

Olivia: "My Grandmother said that he is forever bond to this area, he was killed on this night."

Ken: "Huh...well, what do we do?"

Grace: "I don't care! I want to go home right now! How do we get away from him?!"

Olivia: "I don't know!"

Donavin: "I have an idea."

* * *

Arron: What was his plan? Please don't tell me he confronted that thing.

Ish: Not really...

* * *

_Donavin glared at the Bunny Man, the Bunny Man glared back. Donavin then screamed a battle cry, scaring his friends as he slammed his foot on the exhilarate and speeded towards him. Before it hit the car the Bunny Man dissappered in thin air, but he did not stop. He kept going till they we far away from the bridge, then he stopped._

Ken: "-_Panting_\- DON WHAT THE HEY! WARN US NEXT TIME!"

Donavin: "S-Sorry."

Olivia: "I can't believe you tried to run him over."

Grace: "That was insane."

Donavin: "It was either us or him...but he vanished before I hit him."

Ken: "Well, what do we do now?!"

Donavin: "We go home, stay inside and don't come out until the morning."

* * *

Ish: And they did, they then told the police of the incident and they told them that they were not the only ones to confront the Bunny Man during Halloween, they were the first however to try and hit him with a car.

Ash: Must of reminded him of how he died.

Troy: Serves him right.

_Everyone smiled._

Joseph: Is-that everyone?

Marty: Not quite, there's still one left who hasn't told a story.

Jack: Who?

_Jessica slowly smiled._

Jessica: ME...

**To Be Continued...**


	17. Chapter 17 Jessica's Story, finale

Jessica's Story

_The others turned to Jessica in surprise._

Ish: You-do?

Troy: What kind of legend.

Jessica: A legend from the Rushzone itself...from the Rusherz, and They told me everything on this.

_That got everyone's attention as all eyes were on her now._

Jessica: You know that there was once more teams in the NFL back in the 1920s and 30s, like the Bulldogs, the Tigers, Yellow Jackets right?

Marty: Yeah?

Arron: That was ages ago. We have 32 teams, 32 Rusherz.

Jessica: What if i told you there was 33rd Rusherz, and that he is still here.

_Unease silence._

Ish: W-What...

Jessica: Tell me, you six *_To the six originals_* Have you seen anything...odd.

Troy: I-Yes...When I was trapped in the Saint's vault, I heard growls and banging form outside.

Marty: I heard that too! When I was chasing Drop-Kick!

Ash: I did too...when Sudden Death convinced me to join him I heard it say "Don't do it; You will be saved".

Ish: I had a dream of it, I only saw the silhouette thought.

Tua: Same here!

Ricky: I thought I saw something when me and RZ were planning to trick Wild-Card when I joined you guys...

Jack: Jess...what is going on?

Jessica: It is said that the Rusherz have heard noises. Footsteps in the background, a aura at night or voices talking to them. They believe it is one of the default teams Rusher watching and defending them in the background. He must have also been watching us now too.

Amara: Whoa...

Layla: And what's does that mean?

Jessica: He might be watching us right now as we speak...

_Everyone froze._

Joseph: Y-Your joking right?

_Nothing..._

Kristie: Jessica...please tell us your joking?

_Once again nothing. Everyone went pale as they looked around._

Hunter: *_Panicked_* Oh crap he mad. He's got to mad at what has happened.

Dean: *_Panicked_* Mad, he's # $%! *_To Troy, Marty and Ricky_* With what has happened with you three and the Rusherz-

Troy: *_Panicked_* How was we suppose to know we were watched?!

Juniper: *_Panicked_* Oh my gosh...what if he's outside!

_Everyone turned to ask Jessica, but she was way ahead of them._

Jessica: He must be anger, sad, stress. So many emotions going through him. It's possible that one day he will finally show himself. The only way you can tell he is here or watching is the song he sings..He sings this at night, when everyone is asleep. The Rusherz hear it when they patrol their stadium. A voice haunting...but sweet.

_Tension filled the are, everyone was in complete silence waiting for the answer_

_...Nothing...Jessica slowly lifted her head as she quietly and hauntingly sang the song...and she wasn't alone._

Jessica/Rusher?: **We can save the world**

**Together we are strong**

**We are the Guardian**

**We can Save the world**

**Together we are strong**

**We-are-the-Guardians**

_The door slammed open as the Guardians screamed in terror. The lights flicked on as the figure removed his hood._

Peg-Leg: *_Eyebrow raised_* What's with all the yelling?

Dean: P-Peg-Leg?

Amara: What are you doing here?

_They saw he was holding a red backpack._

Peg-Leg: The lass forgot her pack at the HOK, so i wanted to return it.

Jessica: *_Walks over; concern_* Peg-Leg. are you okay? You were walking out in the storm.

Peg-Leg: I'm fine lass, a little thunder don't scare me.

Troy: *_Bit anger_* Well you scared us with your sing!

Peg-Leg:*_Confused_*...What singin?

_The others froze._

Joseph: Wasn't that you singing with Jess?

Peg-Leg: No...why..

Jessica: And who was singing with me? Wasn't that one of you guys?

_The Guardians went pale as they looked out the window, being watched by an unknown figure. Some Legends are more real than they seem and some are just waiting to be revealed. But not this one, not just yet._

**THE**

**END**

* * *

**Thank you for reading and from all of us of the 'NFL Rush Zone Endgame series';**

**Have a safe and Happy Halloween :)!**

**Catch you on the flip side ;)**


End file.
